dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Shakyamuni/Livre-se dos seus anexos
Qual é a ideia geral? Estou escrevendo este texto afim de compartilhar minha experiência estando à 1 ano sem acessar nenhum jogo ou rede social ou notícias inúteis do tipo quem foi eliminado do BBB100 (nunca assisti só para constar), confesso que ainda entrei em foruns sempre gostei de foruns porém me vi livre de um vício de anos, vício esse que muitas pessoas fazem de tudo para tomar como algo positivo, iludindo a si mesmos dizendo "eu poderia estar usando drogas", não existe nenhuma relação lógica onde a pessoa fora do pc obrigatoriamente estará usando drogas, embora a verdade é que se a droga é uma fuga da realidade o rpg representa exatamente a mesma coisa é querer fugir dos fatos e viver em um mundo de sonhos onde você é um morto vivo cavaleiro da morte (para muitos pesadelo, porém amo os forsakens). i"The essence of the way is detachment "/i Gautama Buddha bMinha relação com os games/b Morei no litoral de São Paulo na infância, sem tv, sem pc e até onde me lembro nenhum momento na minha vida foi tão maravilhoso quanto essa época e eu me perguntava por que? Facilmente me responderiam dizendo: "porque era sua infância você não tinha responsabilidades e tinha o dom da inocência". Sim, porém não, quando vim para a cidade mais especificamente SP eu ainda tinha 12 anos e não tive responsabilidades por anos, então porque? Ilusões, esse é o tema de hoje. Há muito tenho jogado wow, desde o lançamento no Brasil é meu hobby jogar jogos virtuais e em dado momento eu me orgulhava de não ter nenhuma crença, observe atentamente tamanha a tolice daquele ser, todo domingo na igreja a rezar para ídolos, observe aquele trabalho em vaso de argila jogado em uma esquina qualquer, eu estou acima disso, eu me divirto jogando e não preciso de nada disso, ilusões. Os anos passaram, preenchi minha vida com jogos era o que muitos do wow gostam de chamar de "válvula de escape", passei toda a adolescência jogando jogos virtuais, de rooms de gb à world of warcraft, nesse meio tempo também me envolvi em teologia, filosofia, ciência, eu queria o entendimento e no momento em que a complexidade da existência me atingia eu fugia para os jogos da mesma forma que uma pessoa foge para seus rituais religiosos seus hábitos seus "Attachments". Nesses 7 ou 8 anos, eu capturei centenas de pokémons eu ajudei o link a salvar a princesa, eu e meu clã salvamos o mundo no final fantasy centenas de vezes, eu impedi a construção da arma suprema em Priston Tale, eu alcancei um status espiritual elevado em Perfect world me tornando um semi-deus, eu virei um erudito mestre do kungfu Shaolin no ragnarok com o meu monk, eu aprendi centenas de magias com o meu Dainn em Lunia e no fim me tornei o vilão, eu aprendi a dar tiros enquanto admirava os movimentos dos peitos do avatar em Scarlet Blade, eu conquistei os 6 ovos de dragão alcançando o poder supremo em Dofus, eu matei centenas de Aly em wow esmurrei o Garrosh, matei o mão negra etc, eu salvei o mundo em Diablo 3, lutei com o próprio capiroto e venci, eu nubei matando boot em lol com meu master yi conseguindo 51/0 de kills eu... enfim, se eu for falar de todos os jogos não vai haver linha suficiente eu joguei todos os jogos possíveis nesses anos era meu afazer em 100% do tempo vago. Se eu me orgulhei de tudo isso? Não, a glória é ilusória se esvai com o vento, uma vez que eu era muito ativo e conhecido no forum de alguns jogos, pessoas me enviavam mensagens perguntando coisas eu tinha um certo dom de debater sobre classes e história do jogo, não no wow pois sou leigo de wow mas em outros jogos, agora que estou 1 ano sem jogar ninguém mais lembra de mim, não recebo mais mensagens e eu entro no jogo ou skype e ninguém fala comigo, eu não existo, as vezes que fiz milagres são só um rastro na minha memória, lembro uma vez que ajudei um amigo a passar um labirinto muito difícil em uma missão do jogo Dofus, e eu o guiei pelo skype e ele conseguiu de primeira e disse "realmente você é a lenda" esse mesmo amigo não joga mais o jogo e não lembra quem eu sou, ilusões, a glória é passageira é como uma brisa momentânea, a pessoa tem 20000 de conquistas, um avatar com transmog bonitinho ele vem no forum tem algum conceito, as pessoas o conhecem mas basta ele se afastar e o pequeno brilho dele se esvai tudo foi inútil são objetivos falsos que preenchem o tempo dando uma falsa ilusão de sentido, eu preciso daquela montaria, eu preciso desta conquista, eu preciso daquele item, e então a pessoa cuja vida é temporária é finita se vai, e de que importa o que ela fez? Nada. Mas não se enganem, a inutilidade das coisas não esta apenas nos jogos para ser sincero com vocês, tudo é ilusório porém algumas ilusões podem te trazer mais dificuldades no futuro e arrependimentos, a pessoa que fuma no futuro recebe as consequências disso ela poderia viver mais alguns anos com saúde porém as suas escolhas fazem ela sofrer mais ou mais cedo. iPurity or impurity depends on oneself, No one can purify another. /i Gautama Buddha b uUm ano sem jogos virtuais e ai?/u /b Já faz um ano que eu não jogo nenhum jogo e como qualquer viciado basta eu ver um elfo em um filme ou meramente uma espada para eu ter vontade de voltar para o wow e enfiar a espada em um elfo, o vício não é diferente de querer mais uma pedrinha ou uma folhinha para fumar embora eu não tenha experiência nesse sentido sei que essa sede de concluir uma questizinha de vez em quando é vício sim. Nesse um ano sem jogos eu procurei preencher meu tempo com coisas mais úteis e nada é mais útil que o conhecimento, eu li livros, sim muitos livros desde modinhas como Harry Potter e Senhor dos anéis até livros menos comuns sobre mitologia, ciência, teologia, é desnecessário dizer o quanto foi mais produtivo esse ano onde eu poderia ter ficado no wow alcançado 10000 ou mais de conquistas, zerado algumas quests, upado outras classes mas me dediquei a leitura. Como apenas ler não trás nenhuma utilidade prática minha grande conquista nesse ano foi o inglês, sim eu troquei o vício de farm xp em jogo virtual em outro vício parecido, eu comecei a usar o aplicativo Duolingo que ensina línguas todos os dias, alcancei level 25 em inglês e fiz várias aulas, várias traduções e não só esse método procurei outros sites de inglês e em meados de novembro do ano passado decidi que não leria mais nenhum livro que não fosse em inglês e meu objetivo foi tão definitivo que eu consegui nível de leitura de novembro para cá, coisa que seria impossível caso eu tivesse no jogo, eu poderia jogar wow em Inglês e levaria anos e mais anos para assimilar algo mas ao me livrar desse apego a jogos eu hoje consigo ler livros em inglês, já li 3 e sigo lendo sem parar, esse é sem dúvida um conhecimento útil na vida profissional e não só isso, estende as possibilidades da internet às altura, posso ter acesso a uma série de conteúdos que antes seria inacessível, posso me comunicar com praticamente qualquer lugar do mundo, não sei explicar para vocês o sabor que tem poder provar um livro em outra língua é como Einten disse: "A alegria de ver e compreender é a mais bela dadiva da natureza". Já vi diversos vídeos, tópicos, pesquisas falando dos benefícios dos jogos, fala que as crianças são mais ágeis mentalmente por jogar jogos, mais de boas por extravasarem sua energia nos jogos mas pra mim é tudo balela, quem faz tais pesquisas devem ser financiados por empresas de jogos, não tem como comparar alguém que se dedica à fazer testes de lógica como hobby e alguém que joga vídeo game, nunca, o jogo é uma distração que nos priva do conhecimento a única coisa que um jogo pode agregar é criatividade, é inegável que toda essa lore que eu vivenciei durante esses anos me faz capaz de escrever um livro melhor do que O Hobbit, porém não se ganha dinheiro fácil com isso hoje em dia, tente convencer as pessoas de comprar o livro de um desconhecido escritor de épicos de fantasia, já foi o tempo... Meus objetivos para o futuro é alcançar a compreensão em Japonês, sempre quis isso mas nunca fiz por onde, aprender também Francês é um gosto que me surgiu a pouco tempo ao assistir um anime Francês o Wakfu, e claro aperfeiçoar meu inglês mais e mais e tudo isso só será possível longe desses passa tempo banais que só me fizeram engordar e estagnar no tempo sem evolução, jogos virtuais. i"Just as a snake sheds its skin, we must shed our past over and over again.” /i Gautama Buddha bMinha Filosofia /b Odeio aquelas palestras de auto-ajuda e esse meu tópico esta soando assim, porém não é esse o meu objetivo eu sigo a posição "ARHATAS" no budismo é a pessoa que acha que a iluminação é algo pessoal aquele que segue o método criado por outros é tolo, um exemplo dessa filosofia vem do Bruce Lee no seu Jeet-kune-do seu estilo de kungfu ele basicamente prega para assimilar aquilo que lhe é útil e descartar o que é inútil e chama o pessoal treinado em estilos de artes marciais de "focas treinadas" a ideia é que uma pessoa cria um estilo de chute mas nenhum ser humano em todo o mundo tem uma perna igual a dele, nenhum, para tanto tal chute só vai servir perfeitamente para ele, o estilo dele é unicamente dele e cada um tem que buscar o seu próprio estilo em todas áreas. Em artes marciais tem algo chamado "O NADA" eu tinha já uma opinião sobre o nada porém só fui descobrir que já havia algo do tipo ao ler sobre "Aikido" os livros que eu li descreviam que o potencial máximo só pode ser alcançado ao esvaziar a sua mente ao eliminar o chamado "ego" enquanto estiver apegado ao ego nunca se atingirá a perfeição, quando você arremessa uma bola na cesta de basquete você tem contigo toda uma carga de ego, "eu quero ganhar", "eu sou o melhor em arremesso" ou pior "eu sou o pior em arremesso" e tudo isso influi no ser humano na hora de acertar ou errar a carga emocional, Bruce Lee falava "If you think a thing is impossible, you will make it impossible", se você pensa que uma coisa é impossível, você vai fazer ela impossível, a limitação basicamente esta na nossa mente, nossas falhas, nossas derrotas são estados mentais e nada mais, é necessário esvaziar a mente para alcançar a iluminação. Estive lendo um livro chamado "Bodhidharma: The Greatest Zen Master" o livro é basicamente uma crítica ao budismo e a todas as crenças humanas, toda a sociedade em geral, o livro fala dos Sutras de buda que são e foram mal interpretados e eu concordo inteiramente com a opinião do autor, das palavras de buda ouvimos coisas como: "Um Buda não pode salvar outro Buda", a filosofia do Gautama Buddha basicamente é de desapego, ele insiste que a pessoas não adorem a nada e que busquem a iluminação neles próprios, pois todos somos Buddha mas quanto mais ele prega isso mais as pessoas o adoram e até hoje elas se apegam a métodos e rituais baseados nos sutras que são justamente o contrário do que o Buda pregava, o mesmo vale para todas as religiões, ao invés de buscar deus em si mesmo as pessoas adoram, pedras, ídolos, recitam mantras, orações e permanecem na ignorância. O verdadeiro nome de Buddha é Sidarta Gautama a palavra Buddha na verdade significa "awakened", despertado, ele adotou esse nome após alcançar o chamado "enlightenment", iluminação, embora eu concorde com boa parte das posições do budismo eu não concordo com tudo, eu por exemplo não aceito reencarnação, porém, quando Buda fala que viemos do nada e vamos para o nada eu concordo e acredito que a insistência em reencarnação é devido a cultura da região, caso ele apenas pregasse que vamos e viemos do nada as pessoas ficariam desesperadas mas a essência das suas palavras indicam que se não existe verdade última, a vida não tem sentido, somos um todo com o universo e temos que buscar o vazio da existência, no budismo tem um conceito chamado "Dharma" que pode ser traduzido como essência, o Dharma do fogo é o calor, Buddha afirma que o Dharma dos seres humanos é o nada, nossa existência é fatídica mais sem propósito, existimos para caminhar do nada ao nada, ainda que uma pessoa conquiste o mundo como Alexandre o Grande seus feitos morrem com ele, e ainda que sua glória seja contada por gerações em um dado momento sua existência se apagará seja pelo fim do mundo ou pelo esquecimento em um arquivo perdido na nuvem da internet. Enfim, o que tudo isso diz é para desapegarmos das ilusões, formas de se vestir, ídolos pop, rock, fanatismo, gostos, cultura, hábitos, ego, tudo isso são anexos, não vieram de você foram anexados em você quando você nasce sua essência é o nada e o mundo, as pessoas, te agregam falsos valores, falsos padrões aos quais formam a sua mascara ao qual você credita ser você mas não é, você é essencialmente vazio e puro. i Do not follow the ideas of others but learn to listen to the voice within yourself./i Se você entendeu essa frase acima então por favor ignore tudo que eu tenho dito e busque sua própria luz. (Não me refiro a paladinos) bAtt Allan, the enlightenment undead. /b Categoria:Posts de blog